Hypno Winry Rockbell
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: bobby visits winry but winry is on for a suprize
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Hypno winry.

One day at the rockbell house winry was upgrading BP's automail in bare feet.

Can't believe that the Captain of the SOS brigade wants two more holes on his automail gun great now I have to continue working on this she said.

Then Bobby came in.

Hey winry he said.

Hey Bobby what's up.

Nothing, so your working on the automail gun.

Yeah your pikachue told me to put two new gunshot holes in so that's what I'm doing.

Then Bobby started to dance.

Hey winry can I use the bathroom.

Sure.

Then Bobby went into the bathroom and putting on his hypnotist clothes.

Now then time for you to be hypnotized winry.

Then Bobby got out of the bathroom and pulled out his watch.

Oh winry I found something.

Cool what is it.

Turn around and see.

OK.

Then winry turned her chair and saw Bobby swinging his watch back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

You are feeling very relaxed, you are feeling very very sleepy.

Then winry yawned.

Stand up slave.

Yes master your wish is my command.

Then winry stood up.

Good now take off your clothes.

Yes master.

Then winry took off her gloves and her pants reviling her white panties then her shirt winry wasn't wearing a bra just white panties.

Good now take your white panties off.

Yes master.

Then winry took off her white panties.

Good now dance for me.

Yes master.

Then winry started dancing.

Good girl now sleep.

Yes master.

Then winry stopped dancing and closed her eyes.

Good now when you wake up you won't remember me putting you under hypnosis and the commands I gave you but you still will remember me and you will go back to upgrading BP's automail guns and when only I say slave you will obey me again do understand?

Yes... master.

Good now wake up.

Then winry woke up putting on her clothes and went back to work on BP's automail gun.

Hey bobby what happened when you were showing me something.

Oh it was just my watch.

Oh.

Then Bobby looked at the time.

Oh man it's almost bedtime hey winry can I sleep in your room.

Yeah.

OK and do want to come up with me slave.

Then winry put down her wrench and stood up.

Yes master.

Then in winry's room winry was hypnotized again obeying Bobby.

Good now come into your bed and sleep with me.

Yes master.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

Hypno winry 2.

The next day Bobby went back to the rockbell house to see winry.

Time to see winry now that my AlphaSmart is fixed he said.

Then Bobby knocked on the door.

Coming said a voice inside.

Then winry opened the door and saw Bobby.

Bobby how are you.

I'm good now that my AlphaSmart is fixed.

Yeah and I had to.

Then winry yawned.

Are you sleepy winry?

Yeah why?

Because slave you are under my hypnotic spell.

Then winry's eyes turned empty.

Come in master.

Good now slave are you wearing anything on your feet?

No master.

Good now sit in your chair and sleep.

Yes master.

Then winry went and sat in her chair and closed her eyes.

Good now strip to your underwear.

Yes master.

Then winry untied her pants to revel the white panties she wore the first time she was hypnotized then her shirt to revel nothing but winry's large breasts.

Good now remove your panties and change into your new clothes.

Yes master.

Then winry took off her white panties and went to her master and grabbed her new clothes and to her room to change into her new clothes.

Then winry came back downstairs dressed as a belly dancer in bare feet.

Good now open your eyes and follow me to your new home belly dancer winry.

Yes master.

Then winry opened her eyes which were still blank and followed Bobby to the slave chamber.

Then at the slave chamber runo saw her master and winry.

Welcome home master did you bring me a friend.

Yes now go show belly dancer winry her new room.

Yes master come with me belly dancer winry.

Yes cheerleader runo.

Oh and master bulma wants to see you at capsule corp.

OK slave I'll hypnotize her tomorrow.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 part 3

Hypno Winry three.

The next day at the rockbell house Winry was out of Bobby the hypnotist's spell.

So glad I took off that embarrassing belly dancer suit and put my regular clothes back on she said.

Then she heard motorcycle stop in front of her house.

I'll be back my bike said Bobby.

Bobby is here.

Then winry went outside.

Hey winry what's up.

Sup Bobby.

So you look great.

Yeah after a hypnotist that look just like you hypnotized me to be a belly dancer.

A hypnotist hypnotized you?

Yes look let's head inside so I won't freeze my butt off.

Then back inside Bobby and winry went and sat on the couch.

So where did he bring you to after he hypnotized you.

He brought me to his slave chamber.

Well can I give you a foot massage.

Sure.

Then winry put her feet on Bobby's lap and Bobby began to rub them.

Oh yeah now this feels good.

Makes you want to relax huh winry.

Yes.

Then Bobby continued rubbing winry's feet.

Then winry yawned.

Bobby I'm starting to feel tired maybe you can stop.

OK.

Then Bobby stopped.

Then winry closed her eyes.

Good now to change into Bobby the hypnotist.

Then Bobby stood up from the couch and tiptoed to the bathroom where he changed his appearce.

Then winry opened her eyes.

Bobby where you go.

Then winry saw Bobby the hypnotist's watch swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Then Bobby the hypnotist got closer to winry.

You obey only Bobby the hypnotist.

I only obey Bobby the hypnotist.

Then winry turned around and saw her master Bobby the hypnotist standing behind her.

Good now strip nude slave.

Yes master.

Then winry took off all her clothes.

Good now put your clothes in the clothes bag.

Yes master.

Then winry dropped her clothes in the clothes bag.

Good now go got back into your belly dancer outfit.

But master it's so embarrassing.

Do as I say slave.

Yes master.

Then winry put her belly dancer outfit back on.

Good now go back to your new home.

Yes master why do you have something to do.

Yes I have to hypnotize Gwen Tennyson.

Yes master.

Then winry teleported back to the slave chamber and Bobby the hypnotist went to go hypnotize Gwen Tennyson.

TBC.


End file.
